There's No Going Back Now
by FromTheDepthOfMyMind
Summary: Seattle can take care of herself. Her hatred for the undead is the only thing that keeps her going... until she meets up with the four zombie slayers. Rated T for mild graphic stuff  :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Zombie fans! This is one of my first fanfictions so… be honest! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! :p**

**Name: **Casey

**Nicknames: **Seattle, Case, Hothead (only by Tallahassee of course!)

**Age**: **24**

**Hometown: **Seattle, Washington

**Destination: **Nowhere in particular

**Birthday: **August 7th, 1985 (story set in 2009)

I have nowhere to go. No point returning to Seattle cause everyone is dead there, or half-dead. I only need to take out as many of those undead bastards as I can before it's my time to go too. Though I'd rather kill myself than becoming one of them. I have no one to go looking for. I don't need anyone, I can take care of myself. It's only been 4 months since the whole Patient Zero situation, but I haven't seen a person that hasn't in a long time. I've heard of those "safe places" but they're probably just a load of crap. Just as long as I have my iPod, a weapon, and a decent pair of combat boots; I'm good to go. Bring it on zombies; it's time to die again.


	2. Chapter 2

I sprinted down the street of some random town in Arizona. My face was covered in dust and scrapes from my hard fall in a random desert patch that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

About 8 zombies were on my tail and my gun was out of bullets. About 500 yards from where I was, I could see an abandoned sport store, which most likely had lots of useful stuff to kick zombie butt.

My lungs burned as I ran faster towards that little shack which was probably a nice store at some point. I sprinted harder as one of the zombies were thrown forward by another. Oh, so they work in teams now, I thought.

As I reached the door of the store, I saw a lone golf club on the ground next to the shattered window. I picked it up and swung at the nearest zombies head. As it went down, I went to attack another. By the time I was done, I had to walk into the pharmacy across the street and grab the little white tube that I needed. I held it to my lips and inhaled deeply.

Stupid asthma. I thought. I haven't had an attack since I was 12! It must have been all this dust that was everywhere which was blown in from the desert.

I grabbed a couple more inhalers just in case and headed outside again. I went back into the sport shack and grabbed some bats, some golf clubs, a six pack of Gatorade, a lacrosse stick, and other sharp stuff that I could find. I put them all into a long bag and got to work. I ripped the net off of the lacrosse stick and attached a long and sharp piece of metal that I found on the ground.

Out of the random pile of stuff, I got a pretty okay spear. I walked back out into the ghost town and started walking.

This place wasn't that far from Phoenix. Probably some resort town, I thought. I looked around, and sure enough "Desert Spring Resort" was the next thing I saw. I decided to walk in there and destroy some stuff. I needed to blow off some steam. I trashed the lobby with my metal bat and swung at anything that looked like I was able to break.

The next thing I heard was gunshots. I made sure I wasn't hallucinating and climbed up onto the roof of the lobby. I saw another horde, surrounding a black Cadillac with a white number 3 on the side. There were 4 people on the roof of the car and were shooting like crazy! I searched the lobby frantically and found what I was looking for.

The shotgun that I picked up was pretty old. It was probably just kept around for shooting snakes. But it _was_ a gun, and I had found a box of ammo along with it. So I grabbed my spear and the gun and ran out towards the survivors.

I found myself on top of a ridge, overlooking the horde and the Caddy. I shot randomly into the zombie crowd and took down about 10 of them. Then, I made sure that my leather jacket was covering all of my arms and charged at them with my spear.

When I am in attack mode, there is no stopping me. My new spear worked exceptionally well and I found it very easy to take down the surrounding zombies. I slashed and stabbed until there was only about 5 left. Some dude in a cowboy hat shot one in the head and kicked another one right into my spear. 2 girls and a guy took down the other 3.

When it was all done, the eldest of the 2 girls walked up to me and said, "That was _definitely_ the Zombie Kill of the Week."

I stared at her confusedly. Zombie Kill of the Week? What the hell was that?

"I hate to admit it kid but that was _almost_ as good as me!" said the cowboy dude.

The little girl walked up to me and said "Hi! We're…"

"No names." I said. I learned not to get attached shortly after the apocalypse started.

"Whoa! I thought that was _his_ rule." Said the little girl, gesturing towards Cowboy Man.

"I'm Wichita, this is my sister Little Rock, that is Columbus with the double barrel, and Yosemite Sam over there is Tallahassee." Said the older girl, Wichita.

"I'm Seattle." I said simply.

"Do you wanna come with us?" said Little Rock.

"Everyone's welcome," said Columbus. "Well, unless you're a zombie."

I looked around. These people, as much as they claimed they weren't, were very attached to each other. I didn't know if I want to become a part of that but before I officially made my mind up, I was thrown into the car by Tallahassee. Everyone climbed in after me when they saw the approaching horde. This one was triple the size of the one we had just encountered.

"We gotta go…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, continuing with the story (sorry about the cliffee but I couldn't resist)! Post zombie attack, how well does Seattle get along with the team… or more important, Tallahassee? :p Don't forget to review!**

As we sped down the dusty Arizona highway, I was very tempted to jump out of the vehicle and take on the zombies as soon as the girl, Little Rock, had started a conversation about (ugh) Hanna Montana.

Out of all the bad music out there, Hanna Montana takes second place. The all time worst prize goes to the Bieber kid. I don't like anything peppy or Disney-like. And at least _one_ Rush song has to be on all the playlists on my iPod.

Couldn't blame her though, the kid must only be about 12. A perfect age to educate her taste in music.

Her sister was about my age, maybe a little younger. She seemed pretty okay, maybe trustworthy. But I could tell that she didn't like her or her sister screwed with.

She listened patiently to her sister's conversation about the murderess of good music and began to ask some questions.

"So… what brings you to Arizona?" she asked.

"Nothing really; I just felt like I had to be here." I answered.

That was true. I had been in Nevada, not far from Vegas, when I suddenly felt like going to Arizona. As if something was waiting for me there.

And I had found a group of survivors that were a little too attached to each other. Great.

We talked some more about safe places and where we planned to stay. She absent mindedly grabbed Columbus's hand and I immediately sensed that they were a couple.

Strange, I thought. Wichita seemed a bit tougher than to be with a jumpy college student.

The car swerved and Wichita screamed at the driver, Tallahassee. Apparently, he had gone out of his way to slam his car door into a zombies face. He shouted back and threatened to pull the car over.

Columbus rolled his eyes and I realized this wasn't the first time Tallahassee had done this.

This Tallahassee guy was a mystery to me. He seemed very immature and angry. I knew that I wasn't gonna get along with him. Much too "big gun goes boom" type.

When the fighting stopped, the car made an unpleasant noise.

"AGGHH! This Caddy better not die on me! Wichita messed up the last one for me!" Tallahassee complained.

"Look! There's a station a mile from here. We'll pull over there and fix the car. Then we'll crash somewhere okay?" I said coldly. My head was hurting and I didn't want to deal with this.

The southerner grumbled in agreement and drove into the gas station's parking lot. I lifted up the hood to the Cadillac and took a look. Tallahassee stalked up next to me.

"You know cars?" he asked.

I didn't answer. He didn't need to know that my dad owned a car shop and wanted boys. My little sister was a champion kick-boxer and I helped out with the shop. I was pretty good with machines.

Funny, how "was" was only 4 months ago. My life is so different now. I am so different now.

It turns out, the problem was that the engine had gotten very hot, the coolant had completely dried up and the car needed an oil change. Luckily, I found the stuff I needed and fixed the problems. After that was done, I walked into the shop part of the station.

I closed the door behind me and walked around. The electricity had gone out in the store and it was pretty dark. I walked over to the back and started to look for some Gatorade.

Tallahassee walked in and searched the shelves frantically. He looked for a few minutes and knocked down a shelf in aggravation.

"This is the 5th f-ing store we have searched in the past week and of course… NO TWINKIES!" he yelled.

And out of nowhere, a hidden zombie ran in from a back door. He sprinted towards Tallahassee and he wheeled around. I pulled out the shotgun from the resort and shot it in the head.

"Are you freaking insane!" I shouted. "You shout and scream over a f-ing Twinkie! You could have attracted that horde with your fat mouth! This is the second time I saved your butt today and it's really starting to get annoying!"

I was still pissed at this guy for forcing me to go with them. He had complained for about 95% of the time that I had been with his group. I didn't want to put up with complainers.

"Well who asked you!" he shouted back. "I could have taken down that zombie on my own! Whats your problem anyways, hothead! You keep snappin at me like my ex-wife did! I don't need this s-!"

We both stalked off and I sat down next to Wichita and Little Rock in the back seat. Columbus stayed outside to watch for zombies, wanting to impress Wichita. As soon as Tallahassee had done doing – well whatever he was doing – he climbed into the drivers seat next to Columbus and we pulled out.

"Where are we going anyways?" asked Little Rock.

"How about Texas?" asked Columbus.

"How about Montana?" asked Wichita.

"No," said Tallahassee. "We're going to Chicago."


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings, zombie slayers in training! Just sayin something quick before we start. I wanna thank PotterZombie for being my one dedicated reviewer! Don't forget to review! (And double tap!) :P**

Now that we were finally out of Arizona, I decided to relax for a little bit. Wichita was driving, with Columbus in the passenger seat. I would have started up a conversation but I could tell they wanted some alone time. Little Rock had perched her head on my shoulder, I had no problem with that though. Tallahassee was on the opposite side of the car, thank god, with his face pressed up against the window and snoring like a pig.

His face looked different when he was sleeping. Beyond the snoring and muttering of "Twinkie, twinkie, twinkie, twinkie…" he looked really calm. His face was no longer scrunched up, and his face was smoother. It was really interesting to watch.

Without realizing it, I dozed off. I must have been out for a couple of hours because when I opened my eyes, it was starting to get bright outside. By the looks of it, we were in New Mexico.

It was really hot outside, considering it was June, and I suddenly wanted an ice cold bottle of Gatorade.

About the Gatorade, I'm not obsessed! I swear. I'm nothing like "knock down shelfs and dream about it" type of obsessed like Tallahassee. It's just, Gatorade reminds me the good old days. After working on a car in the shop with my dad, we would drink lots of Gatorade just because we would want to. I guess it was some type of ceremony, now that I look back on it….

As the day went on, we decided that we needed a place to crash. The inside of a the Cadillac was getting really old, and I was getting sick of Hanna Montana lectures and listening to fights between Tallahassee and Wichita.

We found some gated in community and cleared out a really awesome house. The place was huge.

After we made sure that the place was safe; Columbus immediately ran up the stairs to use the bathroom or something. Everyone else stayed downstairs to look around.

"Almost as nice as Bill's place." Tallahassee mused.

"Bill?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bill Murray…" he replied.

"No freaking way! Bill Murray! You guys actually met him!" I said, sounding like a fan girl. But I didn't care. Bill Murray was up on the top of my favorite actors list.

"Yeah, and Columbus killed him." Little Rock said.

"Wait what? Bill Murray was a zombie? Damn." I said.

"Nope. Columbus shot him cause he got scared." She replied.

"WHAT? COLUMBUS KILLED BILL MURRAY WHEN HE WASN"T EVEN A ZOMBIE?" I shouted.

"Oh damn…" I heard Wichita say.

I stormed up the stairs, searching all of the bedrooms for the jumpy little nerd.

I found him outside one of the bathrooms in the bedroom and he gave a little shriek when he saw my face. I stormed up to him and kicked him in the shins. I had on pretty heavy shoes so I didn't kick _too_ hard. Probably around my 45% power.

Tallahassee ran up and saw Columbus on the ground nursing his, now bruised, shin.

He laughed at the sight of him and clapped his hands in delight.

"What the hell was that for!" Columbus shouted.

"For killing Bull f-ing Murray," Tallahassee laughed.

Later, after raiding the cabinet where the owners kept their movies. We decided on Shaun of the Dead, just to laugh at the zombie kills. Then we finished it off with The Hangover.

Not the _awsomest_ movies of all time, but I guess the owners didn't have my favorites.

I walked up to the room that I shared with Wichita and Little Rock. There were two beds, Little Rock and Wichita took one and I took the other.

"So," Wichita said after Little Rock had fallen asleep. "What do you think of us so far?"

"You guys are pretty chill." I said. "You and Little Rock are awesome, Columbus seems like a nice guy, and Tallahassee…. Well he's kind of-"

"Tallahassee. Yeah I get it." She said.

We talked a bit more until we dozed off. Wichita is a really nice person, I thought. She tries to get along with everyone in the group, and does a pretty good job doing it.

Maybe I'll stay for a little bit longer. I continued to think about this accepting family as I fell asleep.

I didn't have a good dream. I dreamed that I was in some abandoned town, very similar to the one in Arizona. I was walking down the road, when a group of zombies came out of nowhere and chased me down the street. I shot blindly behind me until I came to a building at the end of the road. I shot at the zombies until they all went down. After I got a hold of myself, I looked at the zombies on the ground. They were Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock! Their glassy eyes stared at me. I felt as if they were burning a hole into me. Then, they got up somehow… and stalked towards me. Blood stained teeth grinning at me. I pointed my gun at Zombie-Tallahassee's head but I couldn't bring myself to shoot it. I couldn't shoot any of them. As they got closer, I screamed and woke up.

"Seattle! What the f-?" I heard Tallahassee shout.

"What? What happened!" I yelled.

I saw everyone crowding around me, looks of concern on their faces. Tallahassee grabbed my shoulder and shook it. I pushed it off, making sure that he wasn't a zombie.

My heart was racing and I wasn't able to catch my breath.

"Seattle, are you okay?" asked Columbus.

"You were screaming in your sleep!" Little Rock said worriedly.

"Yeah, and you woke everyone in the whole f-ing house too," Tallahassee said insensitively.

"It was – bad dream – you guys – okay?" I said, panting.

"Are _we_ okay? Are _you_ okay," said Wichita "You're as pale as a sheet!"

"It's – nothing – need – bag." I said. The pain in my lungs getting worse.

Little Rock tossed me my bag and I stuck my head in.

Crap! The inhalers that I had taken in Arizona weren't in there. I then remembered that I had left them in the resort place when I heard their gunshots.

I walked out of the room, still panting, as calmly as I could. I ran into the bathroom and hoped that the owners of the house had asthma. I got lucky when I looked into the medicine cabinet. I took a couple puffs from the inhaler and my breathing went back to normal. I walked back into the room, everyone stared at me like I had just eaten a zombie for breakfast.

"So, what are we doing now?" I said. And everyone snapped out of their daze.

"I think we should stay here for a few more days before we continue on to Chicago," said Wichita. "Speaking of that, why are we going to Chicago anyways?"

"I have my reasons," said Tallahassee. We decided not to press further; no one was in the mood for an argument.

Over the next 2 days, we spent our time target shooting and watching Bill Murray movies in order to torture Columbus.

I started to trust Wichita and her sister more and more and I progressively stopped punishing Columbus for killing one of my favorite actors.

On the night before we were supposed to leave, I walked onto the balcony that was outside one of the rooms to discover that someone was already there. I quietly walked up behind one of the chairs and saw a man, slightly balding, crouched over a picture of a blond boy around the age of 3 or 4.

I saw the cowboy hat on the ground and I realized that it was Tallahassee.

He was looking at the picture in a duct tape wallet and was silently crying. I was tempted to pat the poor guy on the back. He looked so devastated it was a heart-breaking sight.

I decided not to bother him and crept back into the house.

Later, I had just finished packing my bag when Columbus ran into the room.

"There's a horde coming, we have to go NOW!" he shouted.

Within the next 15 minutes, we were on the road again. On the way to Chicago.

Little Rock and Wichita started to play I-Spy, while Columbus started scratching at a stain on the dash board. I looked out the window and stared at the New Mexico landscape rolling by. And one question remained in my head.

_Who was this little boy_?

**Hey guys, I know that we already know the answer but I want to make the way she finds out special. Do we see a couple possibilities, or more just more fighting? PLEASE REVIEW OR TALLAHASSEE WILL COME INTO YOUR HOUSE AND EAT YOUR TWINKIES! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were not good ones for the zombie-slaying team. It started off with yet ANOTHER horde finding them in the middle of nowhere. After that, I got into a particularly loud argument with Tallahassee which lead to me kicking him in the… well, somewhere male humans prefer not to be kicked. The next day, we ran out of gas so we were forced to abandon the car and walk. And after THAT, we found a house that was the only place we could find that wasn't destroyed but with our luck, it housed a group of zombies! After we cleared the place, we found that the place had no electricity and all of the food was expired.

Well, no one was exactly dancing with joy.

I sat on a worn out couch in the sitting room we had found, and just stared at the wall.

I found myself doing this more and more lately. Once I was sure that there was no zombies around, waiting to eat my insides out, I just found somewhere quiet and zoned out. I thought about a lot of stuff in those periods of ignorance. Mainly about recent zombie attacks and funny pranks that Tallahassee played on Columbus. Yet, sometimes I thought of things that were painful.

So I sat down on the old couch, staring at the puke green wallpaper that decorated the walls of the house; and I remembered the day that it all started….

It had been a normal day at the shop. Me and dad had been working on the engine of a beaten up corvette that some rich guy planned on restoring. After our break, a medium sized bottle of red (my favorite) Gatorade, we turned back to repairing the messed up engine. We joked around and talked about anything that crossed our minds. That was my favorite thing about Dad. I could talk about anything with him. When we were almost done with our work, some guy walked into the shop. He was all pale and sweaty and looked like he was about to faint. My dad, being the good man that he was, tried to help the poor guy out and got him a chair. Then, the man started to vomit up something that looked like… blood!

My dad ran to the phone to call 911. I was in the other room, closing the doors to make sure that no one would come in while we took the sick man to the hospital. I had just run into the shop where dad and the man were, when the sick man sprinted towards my dad and sunk his teeth into his neck. My dad screamed as the zombie ripped at his skin. I ran into the shop and grabbed the nearest thing I could find, a monkey wrench. I ran up to the zombie and brought it down as hard as I could on its head. I looked at my father's body and brought the wrench down again. And again. And again. Until I stopped crying…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone sit down on the couch next to me. I looked over and saw it was Wichita. I realized that I had some tears streaming down my face and I quickly wiped them away. She gave me an understanding smile and put her hand on my shoulder.

Later, I found a scrap of paper and picked up a pen that was on the table in the kitchen. I started to doodle a car on it, coincidentally a Cadillac, and got a little carried away. I started to draw people in the windows of the car, silhouettes really. I sat back in the chair and admired my work.

I'm pretty good at drawing, and considering that I haven't drawn anything in months… it was a pretty okay picture.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and saw Tallahassee standing in the doorway.

"Walk with me." He said.

"Okay…?" I replied hesitantly.

We walked outside, it was dark and I could see the stars above everything. There were a lot more of them out here, less people driving and using planes I guess. We walked farther and he handed me my spear and he pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun.

"Where are we going?" I asked coldly.

"Twinkie raid." He answered.

I didn't argue. Columbus explained to me that the whole Twinkie thing was pretty weird, but it probably had a deeper meaning and it kept Tallahassee going so we should leave it at that.

I jogged ahead to see if we were going in the right direction. I could see a town in the distance, not big enough to house a horde so we were okay.

We started jogging at a quick pace along the road. After a couple minutes of silence I looked over at him and started to jog faster, so I was now in front of him. He grinned and quickened his pace so _he_ was now in front of me. I started to run now, so I was several yards ahead of him. He laughed and ran farther ahead. We each started to sprint, trying to reach the town before the other, while laughing at the same time.

When we finally reached our destination, we were panting (me slightly worse) and stopped for a moment. We walked into a gas station that we found and dealed with the welcome committee. In the end, we compared our kills (5 to 4 with me winning) and bickered over who deserved Zombie Kill of the Week, jokingly.

We looked around and picked up some stuff that we needed. I discovered a large _crate_ of Twinkies in a closet and tossed a spongy yellow cake towards Tallahassee, who cried out in joy. Tallahassee gestured towards a fridge load of Gatorade and I opened a bottle of the blue flavored.

I ran outside of the station and checked behind the station to see if there were any abandoned cars. And with jubilation, I spotted a GMC dealership farther down the street. I looked back inside the shop to check on Tallahassee, he was helping himself to all of the Twinkies that he could eat! I figured he wouldn't miss me for a few minutes.

I sprinted down to the dealership and shot down some zombie car dealers. I grabbed a set of keys from behind the desk and started a brand new escalade and drove back up the street.

As soon as Tallahassee saw the new car, his eyes widened and he ran up to it like a child on Christmas morning. I walked out from it and he ran at me and gave me a bear hug.

I pushed him away playfully while he admired the car from all angles. He sprinted back inside and found a can of white paint, which he used to paint a large number 3 on the side of the new car.

I grabbed all the Gatorade from the fridge while Tallahassee loaded his Twinkies. I looked inside once more and grabbed a few boxes of gum for Little Rock, 3 bottles of hand sanitizer for Columbus, and a cool pair of sunglasses for Wichita.

As I climbed into the passenger seat, I stared at Tallahassee through the window.

He was standing far in front of the car, staring at the sky. Curiously, I walked out of the car and crept up behind him. He was humming something that sounded mysteriously like "Row, Row, Row, Your Boat." I raised my eyebrows and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You alright there cowboy?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if all those Twinkies were going to his head.

"What…? Oh, yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure, you don't look fine." I replied, concerned.

"What, is there something wrong with my face." He growled.

"No, it's just… my dad used to make that face before he…." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Oh," he said, now realizing the reason why I was so cold. "So that's who you lost."

"Yeah, if you put it that way." I replied, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just I understand how you feel." He said.

"And how is that?" I said.

"Well I wasn't the generous person I am now when I lost Buck…" his voice trailed off.

"Buck?" I asked without thinking. Was this the little boy I had seen in the picture?

"Yeah, Buck was my… son," he said sadly. "I lost him when all of this s- started."

"Oh," I said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well I had a babysitter for him, after his mom left. I went to work and saw all of the zombies running around. I ran back home and the babysitter… she couldn't fight them off. They were both dead by the time I got there." He explained, his voice broke at the end.

I felt a surge of sympathy for the man, and I knew how he felt. I patted his shoulder and he pulled me into a hug. I didn't have the heart to push him away.

"Is that the significance of the 3?" I asked.

"Well, that and Dale Earnhardt," he chuckled.

I was happy that we had that conversation. I realized that Tallahassee had a rough life. I decided not to pick any fights for a while.

Just before we left, I remembered to run into a pharmacy and grabbed a bottle of Aspirin and some inhalers!

When we got back to the house, we found Wichita and Columbus making out on the couch. I let Tallahassee do the honors and pulled out an air horn. He pushed the button and a loud horn caused them to scream in shock. Lucky for us, there were no zombies near by! Tallahassee and I were on our backs laughing our heads off.

It's been a long time since I laughed like this, and it felt good. Out of a few crappy days, one great night made it all up. And I walked upstairs to pack my bag with Little Rock since we planned on leaving the next morning.

**Hey Zombieland fans! It's spring break where I am, so look out for more chapters! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or Seattle and Tallahassee will raid your house and local gas station! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

We left the house the next day in a bad mood. Wichita had gotten into an argument with Little Rock, Columbus had fallen into a puddle of mud, causing him to rant about cleanliness, Tallahassee had discovered that 3 of his Twinkies were missing and HAD to search everything and everyone around him to find them, and I had a terrible head ache which was the kind that made you want to explode when you heard any loud noises.

Tallahassee and Little Rock sat in the front, each talking about their favorite country singers. Wichita and Columbus were holding hands in the back, speaking every so often about how the other was feeling. I, not wanting to be near anyone, was lying down in the very back with the bags, packs of Gatorade, Tallahassee's crate of Twinkies, and all the other goodies from the gas station.

"I'm bored!" Little Rock said for the 7th time in the past 5 minutes.

"I'm tellin' you kid, shut up!" Tallahassee said, frustrated.

"But I'm BORED!" Little Rock whined.

"And I'm a Sagittarius, now Shut. Up." Tallahassee yelled, emphasizing the last two words.

"Come on Little Rock, let's play I Spy…" Columbus groaned.

"But I don't want to play I Spy _AGAIN_. It's getting boring!" Little Rock complained.

Tallahassee started mumbling to himself. Not wanting to hear any more.

5 minutes later…

"I'm bo-"

"SHUT UP!" Tallahassee yelled.

This was getting really old.

"OKAY BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F**K UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET MY SPEAR AND RUN YOU THROUGH!" I shouted, head pounding.

I got a disapproving look from Wichita, but no one said anything after that. They knew I was ready to flip out, considering I hadn't for a while and it was only a matter of time before I would. And I'm pretty sure no one wanted a run in with my spear….

Ugh. I needed an aspirin.

After about a half-hour, I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I was woken up later by Wichita, apparently it was my turn to drive since Tallahassee was about to fall asleep at the wheel. I groaned and climbed out of the trunk, moving up to the front while Little Rock and Tallahassee moved into the back seats with Wichita. Columbus took the passenger seat and started chewing on the string of his shirt.<p>

We had just worked our way past the border of Colorado when I realized that it was just me and Columbus still awake. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 2 in the morning.

"So…" I started, trying to make small talk. "How are things between you and Wichita?"

"Good, good…" he trailed off.

"Well, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well we hold hands a lot, and I get to brush her hair behind her ear…"

"And…" I prompted.

"Well that's it. We kissed back in LA but not much since then, I mean, not that I'm not okay with that, I mean, not that I-" he spluttered.

"Oh…" I trailed off. This was awkward. I decided to change the subject because well, Columbus was not very easy to talk to.

"So, you're from Columbus huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I lived there, uh, my whole life." He said. "Uh, you ever been there?"

"No." I said. "I hadn't been to much of anywhere before…" I trailed off.

"Yeah." He started. Somehow I knew I was going to hear another life story…

"I lived in Columbus with my mom and dad. No siblings. Not many friends. My parents were, uh, accountants and avoided people just like me. We had a nice house that wasn't really near anything. My parents didn't like to be involved in anything that I did do, I earned money tutoring kids and doing odd jobs for the people in my neighborhood. Uh, I was going to college in Texas when all of this started. And, uh, I was getting my degree in business and um… I met up with Tallahassee after 2 months and then Wichita and Little Rock stole our car…twice… and then we went to LA, killed Bill Murray, rescued the girls in Pacific Playland, traveled around California, and then we ran into you in Arizona." He said, exhaling.

"Well, that's nice, I guess..." I said.

I turned my attention back to the road. Maybe listening to all this wasn't a good idea.

"Wait, what about you?" he said after a few minutes.

"What _about_ me?" I replied.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me about… you?" he asked, his voice getting higher at the end.

"Maybe some other time," I said. Though I had no intension of doing so.

Telling Tallahassee some stuff about myself was one thing, but Columbus was a whole other ball park.

He didn't say anything after that. He was probably hurt that I didn't say anything about my past. I guess that's what people do these days, reminisce in the "good old days" or something. I, on the other hand, did_ not_ like to think about the past. It was too painful. There was no chance of things going back to normal so it would be better just to forget about the past and adapt to this new s- hole.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Tallahassee woke up. Columbus had crashed at about 5, and everyone else had already been asleep.<p>

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said sarcastically.

He groaned. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"It's about 7," I said.

"How long've you been drivin?" he asked gruffly.

"Since about 10," I answered.

"Jeez. And you aint tired?" he asked, incredulous.

"Nope. I never slept much, not even before…" I answered distantly.

"Well, whatever. My foot has fallen asleep, I'm pretty sure Little Rock drooled on my shoulder, and I'm bored as hell." He complained.

I contemplated hitting him but I didn't want to keep my eyes off the road because this area of the highway had cars everywhere.

"Where are we anyways?"

"We're in Texas cowboy, crossed the border around 2." I joked.

"Hmm." He replied, apparently lost in thought.

It took a little bit longer for everyone else to wake up but when I started to feel dizzy, I asked Tallahassee to drive while I sat in the passenger seat. We didn't say anything before I dozed off.

I woke up later when the car ran through a crevice in the road. Everything and everyone bounced a foot into the air. I hit my head on the dashboard, and I screamed in pain and frustration.

"ARRGGHHH!" I screamed.

"Sh*t!" Tallahassee yelled. "We burst the tire!"

"UGH! You dumbass!" I grumbled.

He didn't reply to that, considering my spear was right by my right foot.

We spluttered along for about 10 minutes before pulling into a rest stop.

I, not in the mood to change the tire, stormed into the station with a shotgun and killed the 5 or so zombies in there. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water onto my face.

I looked up from the sink and into the mirror. I looked different. My dirty blonde hair was knotted and fell on my shoulder in loss waves, my face was thinner and covered in dirt and grime. My brown eyes, once happy and laughing, were now cold. They were bloodshot from staying up all night and I had dark circles under my eyes. I could barely recognize myself. In only 4 months, I was a new person…

I walked over to a full length mirror which was on the other side of the bathroom. I was always thin, but now I looked more athletic than I did before. The leather jacket and dark jeans made me look kind of badass, and I pulled the black sun glasses out of my pocket and put them over my eyes, so I could hide my tired eyes and shield them from the light.

And then Little Rock ran into the bathroom, panting.

"You've… gotta… come…. NOW! Zombies…." She wheezed out.

I didn't need to hear any more. I grabbed my spear and I prepared myself to take on a horde.

**Sorry, I needed to throw in a cliffie cuz' I haven't for a while. Please don't send a horde of zombies to my house! And I finally found out how to make the grey line thingy! :)**

**Sorry for not updating but I've been REALLY busy! So... Bye for now! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow… I haven't updated in a week 0_0. So, as an apology, I will publish 3 chapters this weekend! I have been reading soo many zombie fanfictions lately and I VERY HIGHLY SUGGEST Tara Phoenix's Zombieland and PotterZombie's Zombieland: Just Be Fearless. :^)**

I left Little Rock inside the bathroom since she hadn't caught her breath yet, but I left her with my shotgun just in case. I was prepared for this, and I was gonna take down as many zombies as I could.

I ran out the doors and my eyes fell upon pandemonium about 300 yards down in the parking lot. A sh*t load of zombies were filling the parking lot, I couldn't see any of the others anywhere. I sprinted over to the car and pulled an AK-47 out of Tallahassee's collection of weapons, jeez where the hell did he get this stuff from? I sprayed a crap load of bullets into the horde and took down plenty of them, but the whole AK thing was getting boring. I tossed in on the ground towards the horde if I needed it alter. I took a pair of glocks and grabbed my spear. I ran, slashing through the crowd of undead monsters, beheading and stabbing left and right. I was getting drenched in my own sweat and zombie blood. After killing about 15, I shouted out the other's names. I heard Tallahassee shout back from about 50 feet away, but he was blocked off by zombies. I cut over to where I heard his voice. When I finally reached him, the zombies had made a circle around the two of us, ready to charge.

"You have bullets?" he growled.

"Yeah." I replied breathlessly.

I handed him a glock and we each started shooting into the crowd of the disgusting bastards. We each had rounds of ammo in our pockets and it didn't take too long for us to reload in between cause we were used to this type of pressure. Every time a zombie got within 5 feet of us, it found itself with a bullet between the eyes! We were taking so many down at once that I lost count of how many I was killing. When I was out of ammo, I picked up my spear again and slashed some more!

There was still so many zombies left, I didn't know how much longer we could go on without the others! Who we STILL couldn't find since we were still surrounded. One particularly fast zombie ran up to me and knocked my spear out of my hands! It skidded about 6 feet away and I knew I was done for! It jumped on top of me but I held it's teeth at bay with my arms. It's mouth was inches from my wrist, and it was snapping like a rabid animal. My arms started to get really weak, my heart was pounding, it was getting harder to breathe, and the zombie's mouth was inching towards my neck. Then, I heard a blow horn and some of the observing zombies chased it to go get a snack for themselves. I heard a bullet sail over my head is me and the zombie wrestled on the ground. Another bullet sailed by, and another, yet none could hit their target. Then, I felt a blinding pain in my side, I looked down for a second and found that blood was pooling on my shirt! I had been shot in freaking Zombieland! My vision was starting to blur, but I kept my arms outstretched to keep the monster off of me. I saw a tall, blurry figure, tackle the bloody zombie off my chest. I was relieved; at least I could rest my arms before I died...

I closed my eyes then, the sun was starting to hurt my eyes. I listened to the sounds around me. I heard lots of growls and shrieks on the zombies behalf, but then I heard the spraying bullets of an AK-47. I contemplated laughing, but I was getting so tired…

_No!_ A voice said in my head _Stay Awake or you're gonna die! _I groaned, it was a bad day but not bad enough to die…

I smelled the rusty-iron scent of blood, my side was hurting so much and I just wanted to give up and die. But I knew I couldn't, Dad and Ally wouldn't want that!

The sounds of zombies dissipated, and they were replaced by shouts of my name.

"Seattle! SEATTLE!" I heard Tallahassee shouted. His voice broke at the end.

"Seattle! I'm so sorry!" I heard a high voice, Little Rock's, sobbing.

"Columbus! Get the first aid kit!" I heard Wichita shout!

I heard them run up to me, and I opened my eyes slightly. Three blurry silhouettes were surrounding me from above. I felt some drops on my face and I realized they were tears. Someone was crying over me, and I assumed it was Little Rock.

"Guys it's okay!" I tried to shout, but I think it came out in a serious of varies noises.

"What the hell happened!" I heard Wichita shout.

"She's shot!" Tallahassee yelled, stating the obvious.

"But who-"

"It don't matter now! Just save her! Please!"

I heard footsteps running over to where I was lying. I felt something be placed under my head, a jacket? It smells really good, I noted.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" she shouted.

"Shouldn't we take out the bullet first?" Columbus asked quietly.

"No! That'll just make things worse!" Wichita yelled. "Hand me a bottle of vodka!"

I heard someone scramble away to get it. When they returned Wichita bended next to me and said something in my ear.

"Seattle, I'm sorry but this gonna hurt a lot!" she said.

I felt a rough, calloused, hand close around mine and I held onto it.

Then with a splash, I felt the alcohol pour into the hole in my side. It was pain that was indescribable. I screamed and shouted until my lungs burned. My insides were on fire and I couldn't breathe! I started wheezing, this was getting more serious by the second! My heart pounded in my ear like a drum, I could barely think!

I could vaguely hear Little Rock sobbing when I lost consciousness….

* * *

><p><strong>Tallahassee POV:<strong>

I had just finished off some fat zombie by stabbing it in the head with a random scrap of sharp metal when I saw Seattle get tackled by that zombie. I was going to run over to help her but I got sidetracked when more of them bastards blocked me off. I saw a clear way to my left, away from Seattle, and pulled out a blow horn. I set it off and ran to the open space.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Little Rock was walking out the door of the station. I shouted for her to grab a gun. She picked up a Mossberg 500 and some ammo. I shot down the rest of them with an AK-47 that was on the ground. Something told me Seattle had left it there for future use. I looked back to her while spraying blindly at the horde. She was still on the ground wrestling the zombie off of her! I gestured to Little Rock to help her.

Little Rock walked nervously over to find a safe place to aim. I was immediately nervous since we hadn't practiced shooting for a while and this was gonna be a pretty hard shot. She shot towards the struggling pair on the ground and missed, inches above someone's head. I turned my head back towards the zombies I was shooting at, and there were only about 20. I heard Little Rock shoot again, then twice, and then three times. All missing. Then, Little Rock shot one last time and I heard someone cry out in pain. I looked over, and I saw the zombie still struggling with Seattle, only blood was pouring out of Seattle's side. She couldn't go on much longer! I shot down the last few zombies after reloading the AK and sprinted towards Seattle. I tackled the zombie off of her and killed it with my knife.

"Seattle! SEATTLE!" I yelled, my voice broke at the end.

Little Rock ran over to us. "Seattle! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

Wichita ran over to Seattle and looked back over her shoulder.

"Columbus! Get the first aid kit!"

I saw the spit f**k run off to the car to find it. I looked down at Seattle, her eyes were open and scared.

"What the hell happened!" Wichita shouted at me.

"She got shot!" I yelled back.

"But who-"

This is what she wanted to do! Find out who did it? Seattle was closing her eyes again! She couldn't die, no, she _wouldn't_ die. I won't let her!

"It don't matter now! Just save her! Please!" I shouted at her.

Columbus finally got back with the first aid kit. I struggled to take off my jacket. I slid it under Seattle's head.

Wichita finished observing the wound and looked up at me.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" she yelled frantically.

"Sh-shouldn't we take out the bullet first?" Columbus asked nervously.

"No that'll just make it worse!" she yelled back. "Hand me a bottle of vodka!"

Columbus and Little Rock scrambled back to the car to go find one. I wanted to go help them but I didn't want to leave Seattle.

Wichita leaned down and spoke into Seattle's ear.

"Seattle, I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt!" she said as she opened the bottle.

I saw Seattle's blood stained hand lying next to her and I grabbed it.

Then Wichita poured the vodka into the wound.

Seattle screamed and thrashed in agony. She gripped my hand so tight that my fingers were turning purple. Her eyes flashed open and tears rolled down her face, and I knew that that look was gonna haunt me for the rest of my days. I couldn't bear to look, even the zombies didn't make faces as frightening as that…

After she stopped with her fit, she went unconscious.

I looked around. Wichita had a determined, yet scared, look on her face and was doing everything she could for Seattle. Little Rock, who had been sobbing uncontrollably and lost it when Seattle was screaming, was clamping her arms around Columbus's midriff. And Columbus's face was stony and unreadable.

Once Wichita stopped the bleeding, she got a pair of clamps and took out the bullet. This caused some more bleeding but at least we wouldn't have to worry about it later. Wichita wrapped up the wound while Columbus, Little Rock, and I made a makeshift stretcher out of stuff we could find in the station. We couldn't fit Seattle in the back of the Caddy so I hotwired an abandoned truck and I laid her in the backseats and Little Rock and I followed Wichita and Columbus who were in the Caddy.

Wichita found a huge house that was about 20 minutes away. After the others cleared out the place, Columbus and I carried in Seattle and set her down on one of the couches. Wichita said that she should be fine but I still knew that I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

**Soo… I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow. But the key question is how does Tallahassee feel about Seattle? Will Seattle be okay? And How many reviews will I get for this chapter? :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy! I told ya'll that there'd be another chapter today! :D I'm sort of incapacitated at the moment (stupid hurdles at track) so I'm stuck inside while my knee heals! SOO maybe a lot of chapters this week kayy! **

I opened my eyes not knowing where the hell I was. I saw that I was on a couch, in a strange room, in a strange house. I saw Tallahassee sleeping at my feet, his face pale and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Tall?" I said, my throat was all dry so it was more of a croak.

Then I remembered what happened. The enormous horde that had found us at the rest station, getting shot, and The Pain that followed it. The Pain was horrible. I tried to sit up but when I lifted my torso, a blinding pain shot up my side. Ugh. I was stuck here. I looked over at a clock on the front of a cable box under some huge flatscreen on the other side of the room. And of course it was blinking 12:00, 12:00, 12:00 over and over again. What time was it? How long have I been out? AND WHERE THE HELL WHERE WE?

Well, since Talla showed no signs of waking any time soon and the others were obviously asleep elsewhere, I was stuck on the couch and I couldn't move. For some time, I tried to go back to sleep. No luck there! Then out of nowhere BOOM! Justin Bieber song gets stuck in my head (the worst form of torture). I stared up at the ceiling and observed a random green speck that I decided to call Ralph out of pure boredom. I counted the flashing 12:00's until I got to 312 and stopped. While blocking out the torturous shrieks of Bieber that was trapped in my mind, I started moving my feet as an attempt to wake up Tallahassee! Nothing! Ugh. I pretended that Ralph had been the result of a paint bomb, and grinned at the thought of the simplicity of the paint bomb. I wondered if they could kill a zombie if you got one to eat it… I would mention that to someone later.

468 12:00's later, I observed Tallahassee. His face was all smooth again! He had been muttering before but mostly incoherent rambles about Twinkies or "That's my gun MY GUN!" and would growl angrily and stir in his sleep. Now, he was silent. Hmm… I waited a while and listened to his breathing. 122 12:00's later, he started mumbling again.

"S-sebubeshnuh"

What the hell?

Se- setaleshnug"

He didn't make any sense.

"Seat!" he shouted.

I gave up trying to translate his taking and finally switched the Bieber in my head to "Freebird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd and when I got to the solo, I closed my eyes and reminisced in the epicness of the guitar.

I remembered the guitar, before it was used as a weapon *cough* Tallahassee *cough*.

This. Was. Torture.

I turned my head up as far as it would go so I could see behind me. On a side table behind me, there was a lone piece of paper. I stretched my arm back, ignoring the pain, and grabbed it.

To my disappointment, it was blank. No pens around, so I started folding it into an airplane. After I did that, I took aim since I only had one shot, and threw it at Tallahassee's head. YES! It hit him in the forhead.

Did Tall wake up? No.

What did he do? Snore.

What did I do? Sit on a couch.

I closed my eyes and zoned out. I was stuck here and Tallahassee wasn't waking up anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tallahassee's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and found a paper airplane right in front of my face. I looked at a cell-phone that Wichita and Columbus had the number to if we ever had to use it. 4 in the morning. I had fallen asleep 5 hours ago! 5 whole hours and Seattle could have been awake. That would explain the airplane.

I looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, just like they had been before? I poked her arm hesitantly and her eyes shot open.

"Hey, you're awake!" I said to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Her dark brown eyes confused.

"What time is it?" she croaked.

"What? It's four in the morning. How long have you been up?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Jeez you look like crap Tall." She stated.

I chuckled. "You don't look so hot yourself."

"Yeah well I got shot didn't I? Jeez I'm thirsty can you go get some water or something?" she asked.

I walked out of the kitchen to go find a glass. I heard someone walking slowly down the stairs but I continued searching for a glass or a bottle or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle's POV:<strong>

Tallahassee left to go get some water and I continued sitting on this freaking couch.

I heard someone walk into the room, I turned my head expecting Tall back with my drink but I saw Little Rock in the doorway looking frightened.

"Little Rock? Whats-"

"Oh my god Seattle I'm so sorry!" she sobbed as she ran towards me.

"Little Rock, Little Rock… calm down! It was an accident, I forgive you!" I said as she sobbed with her head on the couch.

I patted her head hesitantly.

"You've been unconscious for two _days_!" she sobbed. "I thought I killed you!"

"It takes more than just a bullet to kill me, kid" I said quietly.

"Wichita made me go upstairs and sleep but I wanted to stay here like Tallahassee! _He _didn't have to leave." She said resentfully.

"Hmm…"

So Tallahassee had been here the entire time? Was it him who held my hand as I experienced The Pain. I felt a rush of gratitude towards the Floridian. He honestly had a heart.

As if on cue, in walked Tallahassee with a bottle of water. I grabbed it from him and chugged it down quickly. The pain in my throat ebbed away.

"Thank you." I said to him, not only for the water.

He nodded and I started up a conversation with Little Rock as he walked out. I saw him pulling out him wallet from his back pocket as he did.

I wished so much that I could follow him out and pat him on the back while he reminisced in the pain that only I could understand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Not so many reviews but I'll keep writing anyways for my dedicated reviewers and only in a month, over 800 hits! I'm soo happy considering it's one of my first fics! Oh yeah, don't forget to read PotterZombie's Zombieland: Just Be Fearless and Tara Phoenix's Zombieland cause they're amazing stories! So read on and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Over the next week, life was pretty alright in the huge mansion/house place. Columbus and Tallahassee thought it would be okay to move me to another room, considering that a bloody couch wasn't the best accommodations, and they had to pull out the ol' stretcher and carry me to another room considering the stitches in my side weren't doing the awesomest job. The room was on the first floor so it wasn't a difficult journey, and I was placed on a comfortable bed with some chairs were placed around the bed for "visitors."

Everyone stopped by a lot, Wichita who always came in to talk, Columbus to inform me about the goings on around the place, and Little Rock who would try to cheer me up whenever I got too bored.

It was Tallahassee who came by the most. He frequently checked in and told me about his recent pranks that I could only hear the aftermath of from where I was. After that first night, Tallahassee still remained by my side. Even though he tried to stay away, he always found himself in my room every night, in one of the comfortable armchairs on the other side of the room. I didn't really mind. The way he was such a loud, angry man by day and a fascinating, calm person by night interested me. I assumed that he felt guilty or something, considering he had been less than 20 yards away when The Pain started, or maybe he felt it was his obligation to make sure I survived in a way to redeem himself over the death of his son. Yet there was a tiny 'what if' that seemed to pop into my head whenever I would hear him walk into the door in the middle of the night and fall asleep in his armchair, that whispered into my mind _What if he actually cares?_ But I had to push it out, as much as it pained me to do so. Attachments were bad enough in this world, but love was pretty much a death sentence.

The next day, as usual, Tallahassee was no longer in the room. Columbus delivered my breakfast (Eggo Waffles, eh.). Wichita then came in and said the Tallahassee, Little Rock, and herself would be going on a Twinkie raid. Little Rock came in before she left with my iPod that I had so graciously let her borrow. There was only 1 iPod charger in the whole place, and it didn't work very well either, so with my luck it died…

I picked up a notebook that I had found in the drawer of the bedside table, along with a fountain pen. I scribbled and doodled a lot, but after that got boring I decided to write some stuff.

_Dear Notebook/ Journal/ Thing._

_I'm not a 'diary' person. Just putting that out there. Anyways, since I'm stuck in this room with no means of entertainment except Columbus (who would be less entertaining than a ball of yarn) I've decided to write in this random book. Well, lets get up to date shall we? Today is July somethingth in the year 2009… __the world has been taken over by zombies and we're all gonna die _Ugh. I crossed that out. _Zombies have taken control and us survivors are gonna do whatever we can so to survive. _No, that's not it either. So I scribbled that out too. _A bunch of cannibal freaks are running around all over the country (maybe even the world) and I'm gonna kill them all. _There we go!

_It's just Tall, Wichita, Little Rock and Columbus along with me. They're great people I guess. I'm Seattle by the way. If you're wondering why we're all named after cities, it's because we actually don't know each other's real names in order to avoid getting attached (too late for that now though). Wichita and Little Rock are sisters, Columbus is Wichita's boyfriend or whatever, Tallahassee is… undefined. More of a fatherly figure I guess. I'm me. I met up with these guys about a month and a half ago, and they had been with each other for only two months or so before that… Strange I guess but anyone who isn't trying to eat out your insides is a pretty good companion to have. _

_For some mysterious reason, we're headed to Chicago (Tall won't tell us why) and I don't find any reason why it's so important to go there… He can be so annoying sometimes, I mean, he doesn't have to keep any secrets from me… us. But our journey has been stopped by an accident that happened here in Texas. I got shot, of all things. So now I'm stuck here and I can't move around without bleeding all over the place. The whole gunshot thing was an accident, meant to hit a zombie. And ever since, Tall rarely leaves me alone unless he is out on a Twinkie raid or shooting with Little Rock or his rare ritual of grieving over his late son…_

_Well, that's all I have to talk about. I don't know… maybe I'll burn 'you' hmm… Lemme think about it for a while. Well I'm 'going' now. (not literally)._

_Bye._

Well that was pointless…

I closed my eyes and dozed off. It was too boring to do anything else.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes with a start when I heard a loud bang followed by a long stream of swearing. Talls home.<p>

"You alright out there guys!" I shouted at the door.

"Yeah! The big baby just dropped something on his foot." Wichita said, opening the door.

"Hey! That thing was f**king heavy!" Tallahassee shouted indignantly.

"Whatever. We got you a surprise when we went out!" Wichita said excitedly.

I groaned. Surprises? I suddenly got the image of balloons and shrieking people. Not my thing.

"Wichita, you didn't have to-" I started.

But I was cut off when they brought in a decently sized flat screen! At least SOMETHING I could use to entertain myself.

"We found it at the house next door, since the other one in the living room is too big to fit in the door!" Little Rock said cheerfully.

"Yeah but no Twinkies…" Tallahassee mumbled bitterly.

"Ah well Tall, maybe next time," I reassured him. "Thanks so much guys! I thought I was gonna die of boredom!"

"Well lets not just stand here! Movie time!" Little Rock squealed. She hopped onto the bed next to me and I propped myself up on the pillows and grinned at the thought of having something new to do.

Wichita took a place on my other side and the others took a seat in the chairs, Tall in his armchair and Columbus in a seat next to the bed.

We decided on an action movie, and Little Rock and Tallahassee picked out the Bourne Identity since the previous owners of this house didn't have the largest selection of movies.

After it was over, Little Rock had fallen asleep with her head under my arm since it had slipped at some point. Wichita nodded at me and I nudged her gently.

"Hey, Rockie." I whispered.

The 12 year-old groaned in response.

"You gotta get outta my bed, kay?" I said.

"Mhm…" she mumbled.

Wichita helped her up and assisted her out of the room.

Tallahassee stepped out of the room and turned off the light behind him. I grinned, for only I knew that he would be back later.

And I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tallahassee POV:<strong>

Well, no Twinkies for me today. I have to start looking for more or stop pigging out on the ones that I already have. And only one of those options were gonna work.

But when I was in that house, I saw the TV and remembered Seattle mentioning something about being bored as hell in that room she was staying in.

Well she seemed pleased about the whole surprise thing, her big ol' brown eyes lit up when she say the TV. Even the spit-f**k dropping that damn cabinet on my foot was worth seeing that look on her face. She looked really happy when we turned it on and watched the movie all together. But I remember her wincing when the guys were shot in the movie though…

After I left, I headed up to the unused room that I 'occupied' at night time. I tossed and turned for hours. After that didn't work, I did some push-ups considering I had nothin' else to do. My thoughts kept lingering on one person.

I just couldn't stop thinking about them.

So I sighed, and made my way downstairs and crept into her room. She had wrapped herself up in the sheets of the bed, it was tangled tightly around her waist and I could see by the expression of discomfort on her face that it was squeezing her side where the stitches were holding each side of her together. I fixed the sheet, trying not to move her or wake her up. As soon as I released her from the sheet, her face relaxed and she sighed in her sleep. So I sat down in the armchair that was across the bed and listened to her breathing until I could finally fall asleep.

**Ohh the fluff. Soo... do ya think Tall/Seattle is a pro or con? PLEASE REVIEW! Unless you want a cabinet dropped on your foot, which is a very unpleasant experience.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Yeah, it's been a while. But I recently got a review and I was like "Holy crap! I forgot about my Zombieland story!" This chapter is slightly graphic so watch out! And review. Because I'm not updating until I get a review! I mean it…**

**DISCLAIMER: Only in my wildest dreams do I own Zombieland. If I did, Seattle would exist and Columbus would get pranked by Tallahassee A LOT more and there would be lots of explosions and cars. But I don't :(**

Things continued to run smoothly at the mansion/house (I seriously had no idea what kind of house it was) that it was pretty surreal.

Of course it had to end.

It was a pretty normal day for me, I followed the usual 'routine' as Columbus put it.

Wake up.

Bathroom.

Sit in bed.

Of course there was the T.V, but even that had lost it's excitement as the week continued.

On this particularly hot day, the power had unexpectedly gone out! This had happened in other houses before so Columbus was now mildly experienced at repairing generators.

Everyone had gone outside in the hopes of catching a summer breeze with no luck. I was stuck inside but luckily Tall and Little Rock had set up target practice near my window so that I could chat with them as they improved their aim. The bed had been moved up against the window, temporarily, so that I could lean my head on the window sill and stare at everyone. So as I sat there, Little Rock chatted away about how she and Tall had replaced Columbus's hand sanitizer with super glue and ended up having his hands stuck to his legs. I laughed at that, wishing even more so that I could have participated in this, or at least have seen Wichita cut Columbus's pants off and removed the bits of shredded denim from his hands.

I sighed and Tall turned around, eyebrows raised.

"It's nothing." I assured him.

He shrugged and turned around.

I hate this. I hate being stuck here. I hate not being able to get out of this goddamn bed. I hate having a freaking hole in my side where a fucking bullet went through! I want to get out of here!

A couple hours later, everyone was upstairs. It was around 6 so no one was expected to arrive for a little bit *cough* Tallahassee *cough*.

I sat up, the pain was not as bad as it used to be, and I swung my legs out from the bed. I placed my feet on the floor and tried to stand up. It hurt like a bitch. I could barely stand it. But I had to keep going! I took a step forward. My side felt like it was on fire. I looked down at my side just to make sure that the gauze covering my wound had not randomly ignited. I took another step. I made a weird noise, sort of like a whimper, and I fell.

"Motherfucker," I breathed.

And as if my situation couldn't get any worse, in came Tallahassee.

"Seattle!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to walk," I muttered.

"Well how did that turn out for ya?" he half laughed.

"Shut up." I tried to get back up but stretching my side wasn't all too pleasant.

"C'mere I got ya," he grabed my arms and lifted me up into the bed.

I grumbled but I didn't fight back.

I laid back and stared at the ceiling. I looked at Tall out of the corner of my eye and I saw him quietly leaving the room. I knew he would be back though so I lied their silently.

Sure enough, Tall returned not even an hour later. I'm pretty sure he assumed that I was asleep because I heard him sit down in his chair.

I breathed slowly for a few minutes. I could feel him staring at me from across the room.

After about 10 minutes of doing nothing I heard him sigh and I knew that he was starting to fall asleep.

"You know, you don't have to sleep in that chair every night. You can join me in here…" I sort of trailed off at the end, not knowing his reaction.

I turned my head towards him and I saw him hesitantly climb into the bed next to me.

"It's just… I snore and uh…"

"Yeah I know," I replied.

"Oh…"

"Goodnight Tallahassee."

"Night."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of breaking glass. I heard the moans and growls coming from outside and I knew it was time to go. Now.<p>

Columbus burst into the room carrying his shotgun and shouted for us to get up. I pushed Tallahassee out of the bed and he grabbed one of the guns that I kept under me bed. I grabbed one and prepared myself to fight, although I was not too sure that I would be of much help in my current situation. Tall ran out of the room and I heard the shots coming from upstairs and outside. It was only a matter of time until the zombies reached my room. I loaded my gun and shot randomly at the door. I had decapitated one of them, and once it had joined its companions on the now blood covered floor, several more came running in. I could hear Tallahassee shouting from the other side of the crowd that was trying to cram into my bedroom. I shot randomly into different areas trying to kill two or three at once. My stitches in my side were burning and I had to remind myself to remain as still as possible to avoid opening my wound. Though it was quite difficult at the moment!

"Tallahassee!" I heard Little Rock scream from upstairs. "Help me please!"

I heard Tall continue to shoot from the other side of the wall, apparently still trying to assist me in getting rid of _these_ zombies.

I continued to listen to Little Rock scream from upstairs. Her cries flooded my ears and it became unbearable.

"TALLAHASSEE FLORIDA GET UPSTAIRS AND HELP LITTLE ROCK!" I screamed over the shots and screams.

"I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE YA GOT A SHIT LOAD OF ZOMBIES TO DEAL WITH!" Tallahassee shouted back.

"I GOT THIS! JUST GO HELP HER! I'LL BE FINE!"

That must have done the trick because the shots on the other side were getting farther away and I knew that this meant that Tall was going off to get Little Rock.

My gun seemed to get heavier and heavier with every shot and I was starting to get a little dizzy, maybe I should have eaten lunch.

The zombies kept coming and coming, and it seemed as if they multiplied as I kept shooting. Sort of like the hydra in Greek mythology.

The zombies were getting closer and closer until I heard someone shout from the other side of the crowd.

"GET DOWN!"

I shot a couple more zombies and then I did as the voice said.

Then, I saw one of the last things that I wanted to see flying at me from the gap between the horde and the top of the doorway.

I heard the Molotov land about 6 feet away and flames started spreading across the carpet the zombies were now engulfed in flames and were screaming and flailing the arms about, making the most demented noise I have ever heard.

But as the fire spread towards the zombies, it was also engulfing the sheets on the mattress, I could feel the fire starting to grow hotter and hotter as the flames drew nearer and nearer! The fire was almost touching my leg and I could feel the blisters forming, my skin screaming underneath my pant leg. I started dragging myself towards the other side of the bed, trying to avoid the lethal blaze that was growing at my feet.

And then I heard the window shatter behind me and arms, more than one pair of arms, start to drag me out of the bed and out of the window.

I screamed and flailed, not letting any of the zombies take me, I would NOT become a zombie. Ever.

I tried to climb back inside but the world seemed to be getting darker and darker. My leg was on fire and I kicked and shouted every swear word that I knew.

"NO I WILL NOT BE ANY GODAMN ZOMBIES SNACK! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!"

"Seattle!"

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE A ZOMBIE!"

"Seattle shut yer mouth!"

"NO! I WILL NOT SHUT UP! SCREW YOU! GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"Seattle it's us!"

"She's delirious!"

"Make her stop!"

I felt a hand slap me across the face. Hard.

That snapped me out of it. I looked and saw that I was not being eaten by zombies, although they were quickly closing in. Little Rock, Columbus, and Tallahassee were dragging me across the lawn towards the awaiting Wichita in the Caddy. The house was now engulfed in flames, apparently someone had set off more than one Molotov cocktails in the mansion/house! I was covered in sweat, shivering madly, the burns on my left leg were insanely painful.

For the first time in the last 4 months; I wanted to die.

"Please stop!" I shouted. "It hurts! It really fucking hurts!"

"It'll be alright Seattle, I promise!" Tall shouted.

The house groaned and the outside started to crack. The house was gonna collapse in a matter of minutes. We had to get out of there!

Tall and Columbus tried to lift me as gently as possible into the Caddy. My head was on Wichita's lap while Columbus was working furiously on my leg. The hole in my side was forgotten as the new priority was to get the hell out of there.

We raced out off of the lawn of the mansion/house and onto the road. We jerked from side to side, avoiding the onslaught of the furious zombies that were raising towards the burning house, trying to find some food no doubt.

We drove at full speed for what seemed like hours, but the clock on the dashboard said we had left the house only 20 minutes ago.

Columbus didn't dare try to remove my pants from the burns on my leg, although they needed to come off fast because getting them off later would mean a lot more pain. He was trying to help though, by pouring water from some of our now precious water bottles. It felt a little bit better but my leg still burned. I tried to move as little as possible, although I screamed every time Tall had to make a sudden left or right because Columbus had a habit of squeezing my leg when he was suddenly scared for his life. The duo in the back seat muttered to each other while the two in the front seat were trying as hard as they could not to look behind them. I'm pretty sure I saw Tallahassee's seat shaking! Wichita held another water bottle to my lips, I needed this because the moment the cool water entered my mouth I began to drink it like a rabid animal. It was a miracle that most of it got into my mouth.

I decided to be slower with my next water bottle but the water was so good that I gulped it down anyways; although this time the water tasted… funny.

I suddenly felt my eyelids drooping and I discovered why. Wichita had dissolved sleeping pills or something in the water!

That bitch.

"I'm sorry Seattle. Really." She whispered in my ear as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tallahassee POV:<strong>

"She's out," I heard Wichita say behind me.

I let out a sigh of relief until I realized that there was nothing to be relieved about. Seattle was hurt, we had no clue where we were going because I had left the map to Chicago back at the house, and we had basically nothing to keep us going except for our clothes, a couple things to eat, and weapons.

Our plan with the Molotov's had gone wrong. We were supposed to get everyone out and then we would run around the house to where Seattle was and get her out too. But the fire that had started in her room burned her leg, which was something that she did not need. So now, she had a burned leg and a hole in her side. But we would get through this. She had to make it because right now, in this moment; I didn't know what I could do without her. Or anyone for that matter! We were a family and families stick together (Columbus was definitely rubbin off on me.)

I started talking quietly to Little Rock, knowing that if she looked behind her then she would no doubt go into hysterics. She was 12, and no matter how tough that she thought she was, she was still 12.

I sneaked a quick look behind me and instantly regretted it.

Seattle looked like crap.

Her clothes were burned and the hair on her arms had been singed off. Her face was covered in ash and soot, she had some scratches on her arms and legs but that was probably from her being dragged along the grass to the car.

Her side, although covered by a tight navy blue T-Shirt, was slightly bloody. Her side must have not been holding up pretty well but we could always re-stitch her. Her leg was a whole different situation. Where there had been flannel pajama pants earlier this evening, was a tattered black mess. The burns were pretty serious, there were blisters surrounding it and there were scraps of black flannel stuck in the main wound which was bloody and was slowly turning a strage yellowish color. We had to get the scraps of her pants out of the wound because it would probably cause an infection. I wanted to tell Wichita to take one of my bottles of vodka but I wasn't so sure that Seattle would be able to take the pain that came with it. My memory flashed to the gory scene in the parking lot and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Big mistake.

I almost crashed into an abandoned pickup truck and I swerved out of the way. I heard Seattle whimper in the back and I knew I was on the brink of losing it. We had to find somewhere safe, and fast.

Little Rock seemed to read my mind because she instantly stiffened in her seat.

"Make a right," she said quickly.

"What?"

"Make a right, I know where we are."

I shrugged, I might as well just follow the little girl's instructions.

"Now make another right after we pass that church over there." She pointed ahead at a tiny church farther down the road.

I glanced behind me at Wichita and I saw her staring at Little Rock like she was insane.

"Kid, are ya sure ya-"

"I'm sure! Just make the freaking right, okay?" she cut me off.

"Look, Rockie. I know that it's important that we find a place to stay but you don't have to do this." Wichita said gently.

"I know, but I want to" Little Rock said determinedly.

I stared at Wichita for a second and I saw her nod.

I made the right at the church and we continued driving uphill. I waited for Little Rock to tell me to turn or something but she stayed silent and I kept driving straight.

This wasn't near anything, it was clear that this was once used as a safe area at one point but it had failed miserably. This was the kind of road that passed through lots of towns, most of them were burned to the ground, occasionally we found some zombies but we easily avoided them. Then, when we reached the end of the road, there was a dirt road leading even farther uphill. Little Rock started to shake and Wichita gently put a hand on her shoulder.

When we reached the top of the hill there was an average sized house. It was dirty and old and you could tell that there probably wasn't anything living in there. There was a rickety old truck parked in front of a very old looking barn. Nobody moved.

It started to rain and I decided to take a look around because I needed to get out of that car and away from the grisly scene inside of it.

Little Rock walked up next to me as I opened the front door.

The inside of the house wasn't in very good shape either. The furniture was covered in sheets and the whole place smelled vaguely of cigarettes.

"Little Rock, what is this place?" I asked gruffly.

"It's my old house." She said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Wait, what?"

"Me and Wichita aren't really sisters. Well, we're like foster sisters and this was one of my old foster houses. I never wanted to come back here, they treated me like crap and only watched me because they needed the money to buy their stupid drugs. But I knew where we were and I could see that you needed to find a place, fast." She explained.

I wanted to let the subject drop but there was still one question left.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Little Rock didn't seem to have an answer to that, I guess she didn't know either.

"Come on, let's go check upstairs for any zombies."

We went upstairs but we didn't find anything. Then we checked the kitchen and found that the cabinets and fridge still had food in it, most of the food in the fridge was expired though but that was expected.

Little Rock obviously didn't want to be here, she shuddered violently when we entered rooms like the basement or the kitchen, even the pantry seemed to have bad memories there to haunt her.

When it was evident that there was no one inside of the house, Little Rock and I decided that we should check the barn just to be sure.

As soon as we opened the barn door, a nasty stench wafted out. I stepped inside, ignoring the smell at first.

Well, we found where the humans were.

Three figures where hanging from the rafters, probably Little Rock's old foster parents. On the floor below them was a couple of zombie carcasses.

Little Rock walked into the barn and stared at the hanging bodies. She stayed there for a couple of minutes, just staring.

Then, she turned around and started to walk out of the barn.

"Figures. They always were cowards." She muttered, never turning back.

I argued with myself, not sure whether to cut them down or chase after Little Rock. I chose to check on Little Rock and I found her curled up in a ball next to the back porch.

I didn't know what to do or say but I knew that just my sitting there was helping her. It helped me too.

The silence was good.

**Review or I might make something terrible happen to Seattle and/or Tallahassee! :)**


End file.
